Get Along Little Dinosaur
by Red Witch
Summary: The Galaxy Rangers have learned that anything can happen on a mission. This one is no exception.


**A stegosaurus stomped on the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters. Just another fun mad little fic from my mind thanks to another fic in another section by Coldfusion 180!**

**Get Along Little Dinosaur**

"Let me see if I get this straight," Zach asked as the Ranger One landed on a huge tropical planet. "We're here to help out a dinosaur ranch? **Dinosaurs?'**

"In our line of work it was bound to happen sooner or later," Shane shrugged.

"The Mesozoic Ranch on Planet Paleo is not just another research center," Niko explained. "Not only is it's goal to bring back extinct species, but to have them thrive."

"I dunno, cloning dinosaurs?" Zach asked. "I mean didn't anyone learn anything from all those Jurassic Park movies?"

"Yeah, they learned to only clone the plant eaters," Doc quipped. "Come on Captain, didn't you play with toy dinosaurs as a kid?"

Zach shrugged his shoulders in admittance. "Of course I did. Who **didn't** play with dinosaur toys?"

"Uh me," Shane gave him a look. "What's the appeal of a bunch of dead lizards?"

"Dinosaurs are a part of Earth's natural history," Niko said. "They lived on Earth millions of years before humans did."

"And now they're dead," Shane said. "I repeat, what's the appeal?"

"I guess because we know so little about them," Niko said. "Thousands of different species in strange and unusual shapes and forms. Great monsters that capture the imagination…"

"Niko we see all sorts of weird monsters practically every day," Shane told her. "Some of them in the cafeteria when Q-Ball's cooking."

They landed at the small spaceport and were met by a dark haired man that looked more like a rancher than a scientist. "Welcome. I'm Doctor Andrew Criton, head researcher here at the Mesozoic Ranch."

"Captain Zachery Foxx," Zach shook his hand. "This is my team, Rangers Hartford, Gooseman and Niko. What can we do for you Doctor?"

"We need you to escort some of our dinosaurs to Prairie," Doctor Criton explained as they left the spaceport.

"Dinosaurs on Prairie? What for a zoo or something?" Shane asked.

"Not quite…" Doctor Criton sighed. Just then before them a huge green and brown three horned dinosaur wandered before them. Along with a few more dinosaurs.

"Those are triceratops!" Zach was surprised.

"They're bigger than Bovo steers!" Doc whistled.

"These genetically modified triceratops are being shipped to Prairie to be slaughtered for meat," Doctor Criton said.

"Triceratops steaks?" Shane winced. "Sounds appetizing."

"It is actually," Doctor Criton told him. "The meat from these animals is much healthier than beef and just as tasty. And it's been genetically modified so that it leaves no cholesterol in the body whatsoever."

"Giant lizard, the other red meat," Shane quipped. "But are they supposed to be wandering about like this?"

"No that's the **other** problem we have…" Doctor Criton sighed. "Uh see a lot of our ranch hands are kind of indisposed with the flu so…"

"You want us to round them up for you," Zach finished the sentence.

"RARRRRR!" One of the stray dinosaurs playfully rammed a nearby empty jeep.

"If you don't mind," Doctor Criton said.

"And exactly **how many** of these dinosaurs do we have to wrangle?" Niko asked.

"Oh only about two hundred and forty or so," Doctor Criton said. "Fortunately most of them are hanging around the space port on the runways. So you don't have to go very far. And all you have to do is get them onto that large red space cargo ship there."

"Gee is **that **all?" Doc rolled his eyes.

CRASH!

"RRRRARRR!"

"Oh dear they broke into the greenhouse again," Doctor Criton sighed.

"AWK! AWK! AWK!"

"And the dodo pen," Doctor Criton sighed as several grey flightless birds scampered around. "Watch out for their beaks. They like to peck."

"So much for the theory of plant eaters not causing as much trouble as the carnivores," Zach groaned.

"Well this is definitely a nice change from all the crazy cattle we end up wrangling," Doc said sarcastically. "Instead of big mean super strong **cattle** with horns we get **bigger, meaner, stronger** lizards with horns!"

"No sense wasting time then," Shane smirked. Before anyone could stop him he leapt onto the back of a nearby triceratops. "YAH!"

"IS HE INSANE?" Doctor Criton yelled as Shane rode the bucking dino.

"Pretty much, yes," Niko shrugged casually.

"Ride 'em dinosaur!" Shane whooped as he forced the dinosaur to run straight into the cargo ship. "This is easy! I **love** this job!"

"One down, two hundred and thirty nine to go," Niko said.

"Looks like the Goose has learned the joys of playing with dinosaurs," Doc smirked.

"Oh yippee," Zach rolled his eyes. "Why can't Goose just collect models like everyone else?"


End file.
